Deep In My Heart
by Lovely Dork
Summary: Misa is dying to have a family, but Light has a different opinion on that matter. But when Misa finds out she's pregnant, she soon finds out that her options are limited when she overhears one of Light's plans.
1. Life's Little Suprises

The story take place before Ryuzaki dies. Misa and Light live with one another. That's about all you need to know! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But it would be kind of cool if I did.

"Okay." said Misa to the little white stick with a black plus sign on it. "Okay." she repeated. She sat on the toilet of her small white bathroom and sighed. Light had told her repeatedly that he didn't want children, and that she had to take her birth control religiously. So she forgot a couple of times, it was to be expected right? Between acting, loving light, and trying to keep up with his orders for her, cooking, cleaning, errands, it get's pretty stressful!

It might have been a little intentional subconsciously. Babies were adorable, they needed love – Misa had a lot of love to give. Maternal desires were taking over Misa and there was nothing she wanted more than to have a child with the love of her life – Light Yagami.

So when to _tell_ light was something to think about. Seriously. Maybe she could make him something real nice for dinner and dress up! She wished she knew what he liked to eat, but really when he came home he just ate. He never showed any distaste towards anything she made, but he never complimented it either. But this was her plan. She picked her pink sparkly cell phone and dialed light's number. After a few rings light's voice sounded, "What?"

"Hey, honey! I wanted to make you something special to eat tonight, what time are you going to be home tonight?" asked Misa, trying hard not to seem nervous.

"Who is it, Light?" said Ryuzaki in the distance. Light pulled the phone away, but Misa could still hear.

"It's Misa." He said and sighed. "Misa I'll be home around eight or so. You don't have to make anything special. I probably won't be hungry."

"Oh Light please, it would mean a lot much to me." pleaded Misa.

"Why?"

"Oh. I don't know, I miss you honey! Please. It's been forever since we've had a nice dinner with just the two of us." she said and tried to send a mental picture of her puppy dog face through the phone, but she knew it probably wouldn't work. But it was worth giving a try.

"Fine. But I have to go. Bye." He said and hung up before she got the chance to say goodbye. The mental puppy dog face succeeded again. Misa started to pick up the apartment and hum. Rem glided in and positioned herself in the middle of the kitchen/dining room/living room.

"Misa. What are you going to do if Light Yagami does not want your child?" asked Rem curiously. Rem hated Light, but knew how much Misa loved him. She tried hard to see things from Misa's perspective. All Misa wanted was love.

"Oh Rem. That baby isn't just mine, it's his too! I'm sure he'll be excited. And to think about it, maybe our child can be like a Kira junior! She or he will get their acting talents from me, and Light's a genius! Light would be excited about that." said Misa excitedly. _Hopefully_ she thought.

"Misa, he has said that he does not want children."

"Rem, quit bringing me down! I'm worried enough as it is." Said Misa and rushed off to her room to find something to wear. Rem was worried. Light was smart, he would find a way to get rid of Misa and the child if they proved to be too much of liability. Misa loves light with the very core of her being, if Rem was to kill the father of her child she wouldn't be able to go on. Not only this, but if Rem turned to dust, who would watch over Misa? This would prove to be difficult if Light got it in his head to kill them. She would just have to watch closely and have a plan of her own.

Misa started to simmer things and put things in the oven.

"Rem, it unnerves me when you just stand there." said Misa with a smile wanting to make some conversation, "Can I ask you something?"

Rem nodded.

"Do Shinigami have children?" asked Misa as she stirred something on top of the stove.

"No. Shinigami are created, not born."

"Created?" asked Misa puzzled. The image of Jesus with modeling clay came into her mind. Yes, a little clay Rem.

"Yes. When a human dies, one that is not good enough to go to heaven, but not bad enough to go to hell, they become a spirit. The King of the Shinigami chooses one to take the place of the Shinigami who had died."

"A Spirit, huh? So could there be spirits in here right now?" said Misa excited, she loved the paranormal.

"No there is a realm where spirits dwell. It is rare that a Shinigami dies, but when one dies another must be created to keep the balance." Said Rem and stalked over to the other side of the room.

"I get it. Wait a minute! Rem does this mean that you used to be a human?!" asked Misa, thrilled at the idea that Rem used to be a person of this world.

"That is correct." nodded Rem.

"When did you die? How long have you been a Shinigami?" asked Misa excitedly then noticed that something was boiling over. She turned her attention to that as Rem looked at Misa. The Shinigami in the shinigami realm had never asked her about her previous life. She hadn't thought of it in so long, that she didn't remember. Or could she ever remember in the first place? Rem had forgotten that she used to be human at all until Misa brought it up, it seems like she's always been a Shinigami.

"I don't remember." said Rem.

"That's sad. I should be good enough to get heaven! But if I'm not, then I hope that the King will choose me! I think I'd be a good Shinigami. But are there such things as pretty Shinigami? Well never mind. I've seen you and Ryuk. I think I'd rather just go on as a spirit." laughed Misa not meaning to be rude. Misa always forgot the rule in the death note that she will not go to heaven or hell. She will not be a spirit either. What awaits her is nothingness. But Rem didn't want to tell Misa this. Misa put a cake in to bake and was very satisfied with her menu. She applauded herself and exclaimed, "Perfect!"

"I'm going to get dressed. Do you mind if I have some privacy tonight, Rem? I promise to tell you everything!" said Misa. She thought of Rem as a friend that cared deeply about her problems and escapades. Rem didn't think of herself quite the same. She thought of herself as the think that disturbed Misa – that she would be much happier without her haunting her.

"Yes. Do you want me to go now?" asked Rem and drifted towards the wall.

"If you don't mind, thank you Rem!" said Misa and ran off to her room to find something to wear. The truth is, Rem really liked Misa. If Rem was a human, she would like to think that they _would_ be friends. But she couldn't say that, she honestly couldn't remember what she was like as a human. She could have been the most boring person ever. She drifted along the city to people watch. This was something that she truly enjoyed. People fascinated Rem. How they could have such a huge capacity for compassion, but while someone was doing charity on one street, someone was getting raped and stabbed two streets over. On the bus there would be a girl with her hair dyed black and with many piercings, and next to her was girl with a pink dress and a sunny disposition. Humans were so diverse. They had so much to fill their lives. Games, Laughter, Hurt, Love, Peace, War, Worrying about ten extra pounds, Money worries, Friends, Food, and so much more. Shinigami didn't have these things; the only thing they had to worry about was who to kill next. What a sad existence.

_________

Light pulled up the parking lot and parked in his usual spot.

"Hyuk Hyuk, I think that Misa is planning something special tonight, Light." laughed Ryuk.

"Yeah. Sometimes I want to get rid of her, but then I guess I would have to go under some kind of investigation. Ryuzaki thinks that every move I make is something Kira would have done. And if Misa happened to die, well then I would be the first to be suspected." He said and sighed, "And then I'd have Rem to worry about."

"Yours is a stressful life, light. Hyuk." Said Ryuk and flew off to give Light some understood privacy.

Light strolled up to his apartment door and opened it. Misa was sitting on the couch and she jumped up. She was wearing a short pink dress with matching shoes. Her hair was up in her usual do. The apartment smelled great and a cake was sitting on the counter for desert. Light knew that Misa had made the cake with no intention of eating it. Light would probably have a piece then take the rest to Ryuzaki, so it wouldn't sit in the apartment and die of old age.

"Welcome home!" she said and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back slightly and kissed her. There was nothing much behind his kisses, no passion, but Misa didn't mind. She knew that he was just preoccupied.

"Thanks." He said and sat at the table. Misa put a plate and a glass in front of him. She carefully put the food on his place and poured him a glass of whine. She did the same for herself, but she had water instead of whine.

"We need to talk." she said.


	2. Finding Out Who Your Really In Love With

"Talk about what?" he asked never looking up from his plate.

"I know your views on having children, but-..." she started.

"No, I'm not going to rehash this conversation. We are not going to have kids." he said not really angrily, without much emotion at all.

"Right now, you mean." She said hopeful.

"Misa." he said and sighed.

"What if I'm pregnant?" she asked and looked at him seriously.

He dropped his utensils and stared at her seriously. This was where her acting skills came in handy; she had to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Are you?" he asked. Light rarely scared Misa, but this was a time when his voice made her shiver a little.

"No. But I would like to be Light. I just wanted to know how you really felt." She lied.

"Misa, once we are rid of L, then we will talk about it. I don't distractions like that right now. Whenever Ryuzaki is six feet under, then we will be the god and goddess of this new world. We will have the world we always dreamed of, where only the good live." said Light and started eating again.

"Okay." she said silently. Light's feeling for Misa were strange. He was ready to get rid of her if the need came, but he felt like there would be an empty spot in his life if she were to die. Nothing crippling, but it would be an inconvenience. That's how Light viewed life, as a series of inconveniences. He loved Misa's eyes, he knew that much. And if he could get her to see Ryuzaki -- But the holder of the eyes, he couldn't really understand it.

Misa didn't know what to do, she hated it when Light was mad at her. She was just going to wait. I mean she had a few more weeks before she started getting fat, right? That was the one thing that Misa didn't want about the pregnancy. Sometimes the whole stork thing sounded really alluring.

They ate the rest of the time in silent and went into their room to make love. Misa always viewed sex as something beautiful, two people becoming one. The same breath, the same heartbeat. And Light was the only person she had ever been with. All she knew was that it wasn't like that with Light. She felt like he was rushing, that he didn't care. Misa knew that he was just off thinking about other things, but once in a while it would be nice if she was the only thing he saw.

She lied in bed, resting her hand over her abdomen. Her eyes watching light, "Yagami. Light" appeared over his head. Misa hated having the eyes. She hated seeing that a child was going to die before what she thought was his time. It bothered her deeply, but if she got rid of the eyes….Light wouldn't love her anymore. And she needed his love, she needed it.

Within the hour, Misa's eyes rested and she was asleep. She dreamed of horrible things. She dreamed of demons taking her child. The dream was filled with blood and screaming. Wanting to wake up so badly, but not being able to do so was very frightening. When she finally woke up in a cold sweat, she was alone. Tears streamed down her face. She wanted Light's arms around her, she wanted to feel his warmth. The clock said 8:37. Rem was waiting there, watching over Misa. If she would have had a heart, it would have been sinking.

"Misa, what is the matter?" asked Rem hating the sight of her tears.

"N-nothing." she said and wiped her eyes. Rem said nothing else but stayed in the room as Misa did her morning routine. Misa had an anxious feeling in her chest the whole time she was getting ready. It made her want to cry, or beat her chest to make it stop.

Misa decided to just have a nutrition bar and go to work. She was taking part in a movie that was very Romeo and Juliet. She played a girl who was the daughter of a mobster. One of the policemen falls in love with her on a bust. When the head mobster finds out, he kills the policemen. In her grief she shoots her father, then herself. Very depressing. It was a small movie that was straight to tv. Misa didn't do much big acting anymore. She was away from home to much when she took part in larger roles.

__________

Light was preoccupied with what Misa had said last night all day. He knew that she probably wasn't pregnant, she didn't lie to him. But something was nagging at him. Why did she ask him, "What if I'm already pregnant?"

"Light, you seem to preoccupied." said Ryuzaki as he peeled the wrapper of a cupcake.

"Oh, it's nothing." said Light and continued to stare blankly at the computer screen displaying information in front of him.

"You're lying."

"Ha. Didn't take much deducing, did it?" laughed Light. Ryuzaki continued to look at light blankly.

He sighed, "It's Misa. She wants to have children and I don't think that it such a good idea right now. I want to wait until we catch this bastard. I don't want to be distracted."

"I see." Said Ryuzaki and started thinking. Light could basically forecast his brainstorming. He would probably think that Kira didn't want children because they couldn't keep their mouths shut or something. Normal detectives would have given up after a few of his genius plans but not Ryuzaki.

"I've been here for a while. I'm going to go home." Said Light and got out of his rolly chair.

"So soon?" said Ryuzaki muffled by his chocolate cupcake.

"I'm not feeling well." said Light and brushed by some of the task force.

"Hey Light, you think L is starting to get suspicious of you again?" said Ryuk.

"I think he's always suspicious of me." sighed Light and drove off to his apartment. Ryuk kept trying to get a rise out of him, but Light was too lost in thought to bother with his Shinigami at that moment in time. When he walked through the door of his apartment he finally quit ignoring Ryuk.

About the same time Misa was coming home from a long day on the set. She was about to stick her key in the door when she heard Light speaking with Ryuk.

"I'm about ready to kill her." said Light.

"Hyuk, why Light? Without her you wouldn't be getting any at all." laughed Ryuk.

"Shut up, Ryuk. She's distracting me, badly. I'm afraid she might do something stupid, like get pregnant on purpose. I can't bring myself to kill a child."

"Aw. You do have a heart." teased Ryuk.

"I know how I'll kill her." said Light.

"Hey you forgot about Rem." said Ryuk.

"Don't worry. This is full proof. I will have a gang go to rape and kill Misa – crazy fans and all. But Rem will write their names before they have the chance. Rem will believe they are all dead before turning to dust. Then one that was hiding will shoot Misa – completely painless for her. I will have killed a gang and Misa." said Light very satisfied with himself.

"Two birds with one stone, eh Light?" smiled Ryuk.

Misa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was always prepared to die for Light, but for a good cause. She knew she wasn't a liability – done everything he ever asked of her perfectly. She wasn't distracting him, she wasn't doing anything more or less than she ever had. Her chest began to throb and her maternal instincts kicked into high gear. She ran down the stairs and she ran fast. The air was breezing and making a sound against her earrings. Her mouth was so dry and tears were falling down her face. A taxi stopped as she waved it down.

"Where to ma'am?" he asked. The cab smelled very badly, but Misa didn't care. She was ready to ride with the smelly man in his smelly taxi if it meant getting away from Light. For now at least. Her heart ached.

"Um, the hospital please." She said. She had never set up an appointment with her doctor after her pregnancy test came out positive. It was the only place she could think of at the moment. He nodded and the car started to move. She wanted to cry harder, no she wanted to hit something. Love still radiated from her soul, for Light and Light alone, but not enough to jeopardize her child.


	3. Reaching Out For Help

Rem had tried hard to remember her past life since Misa brought it up, but it wouldn't come to her. Her memories would only go back so far. How long had she been a Shinigami? Fifty years? One Hundred? Longer? It bothered her because she had been human once, and she wanted to know what she was like, how she lived, how she died. Misa was sitting quietly in the waiting room of a hospital not far from her apartment.

"Misa, the death note is still yours but it is still at you're apartment. You need to recover it if you are planning on leaving Light Yagami."

"I don't know what I'm planning on doing." whispered Misa. The only person in the waiting room was the secretary at the front desk, but he wasn't paying much attention to her. She wasn't too worried if the secretary heard her talking herself, but she cared enough to answer Rem in whispers.

"Are you going to go back to him?" asked Rem and hovered closer.

"No….I don't know. Maybe. I love him, Rem." she said and tears fell down her cheeks. Rem could tell that Misa needed some time to think about her future plans.

"Misa, I am going to return to the Shinigami realm. I shall be back shortly." said Rem and waited for a response from Misa. She nodded silently. In matter of seconds Rem was flying high above to hospital into a portal to the Shinigami realm.

A Shinigami named Furue resided in the Shinigami realm. He was said to know everything about everything, even have powers that others did not posses. It was even rumored that he was the oldest Shinigami. Rem figured that if anyone could tell her about her past it would be him. What was it that made Rem all of a sudden want to know so much about her past? It could have been because Misa was having a child. Rem wanted to know whether she had children or not. Or just to posses that knowledge – maybe gain a bit of self discovery.

She hated being a Shinigami but since she had eternal life, she was afraid to die. Because she knew that nothingness would be waiting on the other side. Roaming, she looked for Furue.

____________

Light was looking at the clock as he let out a sigh. He roamed over to the refrigerator and looked for something to eat.

"What's the problem, Light?" asked Ryuk as he found himself an apple sitting in the fruits basket. Eagerly he helped himself.

"I guess Misa is working late. I'll have to find myself something to eat." said Light and started to make himself a sandwich. As soon as the ham was place nicely on the wheat bread his cell phone started to chirp.

"Hello." he said. Ryuzaki was on the other side saying that they had found something out and that he might want to get over there as soon as possible. Light ate his sandwich before getting in his car a finding his way back to the building where it seemed like he lived most of his life.

"So is Misa going to die tomorrow?" asked Ryuk.

"Yes." said Light.

"Wow, you really are heartless," laughed Ryuk, "killing someone who would do anything for you."

"She's too much of a liability. I'm tired of worrying about her all the time. Maybe when Misa dies it will get Ryuzaki of my back for a little while."

"Aww... Is L starting to get to you? Hyuk Hyuk." laughed Ryuk.

_________

"Misa Amane." called a nurse from behind the curtain. Misa had just finished a load of paperwork and was staring at the clock which said four thirty. She wondered if Light was wondering where she is. She usually gets home about three and has dinner waiting for him when he comes home.

Misa followed the nurse into a back room. The nurse looked nice enough, but talked to her with a fake nice voice. But when you have to be nice to umpteen people a day, maybe it just starts to come naturally. Misa knew how to dry it up and hold in her tears. Acting gave her edge on being out in the real world. She smiled and thanked her nurse. She slipped out of her clothes and into a paper robe. She carefully positioned herself up on the table so not to crumple the sanitary paper on top of it.

A blonde woman with a nice smile and a small frame came in, "Hello I'm Dr. Masake. I understand you took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive?"

Misa nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Well go into that room there. There is a wooden door on the wall that contains a cup. We will need a urine sample and we will go ahead and check you out."

Misa emerged from the room a few minutes later.

"Now when was your last period?" she asked as she went to write something on her clipboard.

"Um….I'm not really sure. I don't keep track of it anymore. I'm very busy." said Misa slightly embarrassed that she didn't know the answer.

"Well that's okay." smiled Dr. Masake. Misa was afraid, what if she wasn't actually pregnant. What if it was just a fluke? Well she had taken some in the past and they had all came out negative. But she felt pregnant. Maybe she was just being crazy. She couldn't feel the baby moving, no it wasn't that. But it was the sense that she was carrying a life within her.

After about two hours, Misa left the hospital with a payment plan and an appointment card in her hand. She left with the knowledge that she was approximately six weeks along. In her heart was the fear that Light would kill her. She needed to think of something and before Light had the chance to kill her. Tears started to form, she could only think of one person show could her. She sat on a bench outside the hospital. It was starting to get cooler and she shivered a little before she looked through her address book on her phone.

__________

Rem finally came across Furue sitting under a twisted and broken tree, surrounded by skulls and bones. His body looked like shadows forming a long and slender person. His face was pale and looked like a skeleton except for the pointy nose. His eyes were red and piercing.

"Can you help me Furue? You have-…" started Rem.

"Powers? Yes Rem. I can tell you about your past." said Furue.

Rem was taken aback, she didn't think that she was actually going to find out anything. Although she hoped that wasn't going to be the case, but she had prepared herself so she wouldn't be disappointed.

________

Misa stared as her phone and put it to her ear finally after pushing the dial button.

"Hello Ryuzaki…..I need help."


	4. Who Am I?

"Rem, are you sure you want to know your past?' asked Furue as he stared at her.

"Yes." she said.

"I will tell you. Eventually you will forget. But the knowledge may burden you."

"I want to know."

"If you wish."

His voice painted a picture for Rem, and she listened – taking in each word, waiting to hear more.

"You were born in the human year 1880 and died the year 1899, one month before the turn of the century. You were born in America, a place called New York. You were married. A man named Allen Ramon. You bore one child. A son. John Michael Ramon.

On the human day December 2nd, 1899 a man broke into your home. He wanted money. Nasty greedy humans." sneered Furue, then continued, "He threatened to kill you. Your husband already lying there stabbed and bleeding. You tried to explain that you had no money with you – but he didn't believe you, he stabbed you in the face. He then threatened your son. With a knife to your child, you offered him everything. Valuables, expensive clothing, and a tiny wad of money.

The man, Allen Ramon, died a few hours later in a place of death in a place called a hospital. You killed yourself the next day. Your son, being three at the time of your death, was placed in an orphanage. He married, produced six children, died in the human year 1956."

"He lived a fairly long life, then." said Rem. This was so beyond her. The story was strange to listen too, she couldn't remember it, but it was her. Furue had no reason to lie about this, nothing to gain. So he was telling her truth surly. Unless he's crazy and just doing it to entertain himself. She turned to return back to Misa before Furue stopped her.

"Something that might interest you, Rem. One of your son's daughters moved to Japan and married a man named Kiyosaki Amane. She bore a child in 1966, that child bore a child 1984. A child named Misa Amane. Your are the great great grandmother of Misa Amane."

Rem couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way this could be true. It was way too much of a coincidence to be happening.

"I'm not lying. And I'm not crazy." he said.

______

"I would be happy to help if at all possible." said Ryuzaki. Little known to the people who surrounded Ryuzaki, he loved Misa. He liked to believe that if she was the second Kira, it was because of Light's influence.

"I need to speak to you in person, I don't feel comfortable doing this over the phone. Can we meet somewhere? Please?" she asked.

"Yes. I will send Watari to your location, he will bring you to the building. I'm sure Light will be here soon. I'm sure he would be happy to help as well."

"No!" shouted Misa, then composed herself, "No. Light cannot know of this. It's a secret."

"Okay? Well I will meet you at Miyo's in an hour." said Ryuzaki, "There will be a reservation. The reservation is for Watari." said Ryuzaki and he disconnected.

Misa knew of Miyo's well, they were a very popular restaurant. In a matter of minutes she was in a cab on her way uptown, to meet L (The greatest detective in the world). To tell him the truth. To have him help her get away. If anyone could help her, it would be him.

____

Light entered the room right as Ryuzaki was leaving.

"You had something to tell me?" asked Light as he sat on one of the chairs near the large computer.

"Yes. I found out that the thirteen day rule really is in effect." said Ryuzaki, "See." he said and showed Light a very detailed report of how he had two death row inmates test this rule. Little to Ryuzaki's knowledge, Light knew all about this plan – he killed the criminal exactly thirteen days after he had used the death note. It was easy when you know where to look.

"Was there every really any doubt?" asked Light.

"I guess I was alone in that theory." said Ryuzaki, "I have to go."

"What? I came all the way down here for something you could of told me on the phone." said Light getting a little upset.

"I couldn't have told you on the phone. You never know who's listening, Light." said Ryuzaki and left.

________

Misa waited patiently at the table at Miyo's. Classy wasn't the right word – more like refined. Feeling a little underdressed she was very happy she was in a corner booth. She saw Ryuzaki enter and was overcome with adrenaline. She could change her mind now – make up something. But she was afraid for her child if she didn't get his help.

And then she saw it, what Light wanted more than anything. Ryuzaki's name. There it was, L Lawliet, with his lifespan floating just under it. Misa wanted to giggle a little. His name was actually L?

"Misa." said Ryuzaki as he sat down. People were starting to stare at them due to Ryuzaki's laid back appearance and strange way of sitting.

"Hello!" she said in her bright bubbly voice.

"So what do you need help with?" asked Ryuzaki as he thumbed through the menu.

A chill came over Misa, she was so scared. What if Ryuzaki wouldn't help her and all of this was in vain. But she just needed to spit it out. Do it!

"Light's Kira and I'm the second Kira."

"I knew it." said Ryuzaki, not really as excited as Misa would have thought he would have been over her confession, "So you both have a death note, in addition to the one we have."

"No, you have Light's. He had mine. He uses it, but it's still mine. But there's more." said Misa with tears coming down her face.

"More?"

"I'm pregnant. I overheard Light, he's planning on killing me. He thinks I'm too much of a liability." she said with tears streaming down her face, "I love him. He's my savior. He killed that horrible man who killed my family. But the baby hasn't done anything wrong. I might have messed up – I don't remember how…b-but he's going to kill me Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki looked at her very seriously, "Not if I have anything to do with it"


	5. Just A Little Insurance

"It's true Rem. All the things Furue told you were true. I found a Rem Marina Ramon internet, a picture of your body too. See look." said Misa as she looked at the computer screen in a room that Ryuzaki had made for her in an unknown building outside of town.

Rem looked at the screen. There was picture of beautiful girl, or what she thought was beautiful. She didn't feel the feeling you feel when you look at a picture or a reflection and automatically know it's you. It was like looking at a stranger. She was lying in a casket, with bandages over one eye. The picture was sepia and strange looking compared to the photos Misa had around the apartment that her and Light had shared. The article explained how Rem had been stabbed in the right eye, how her husband was killed, everything – just as Furue had said.

"I might start calling you grandma." laughed Misa.

"I'm not human anymore. I am the echo of the person that was Rem Marina Ramon." said Rem as she stared at the picture of her son.

"Way to be a Debbie Downer." sighed Misa and flopped on the couch. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day Ryuzaki had arranged for Misa's death to come out publicly. She had been staying in the room for two weeks. There was a public news report that Misa had tripped on set while filming and a light had come down on her hard. She was said to be in intensive care. Ryuzaki had the resources to make a fake tape and give it to the news of her falling and the light coming down on her.

Misa was extremely nervous that Light would see through this, but she trusted Ryuzaki – who had convinced himself that Misa was under Light's spell when she killed all those people. Rem was going to go the apartment whenever Light was there and take back possession of her death note – or at least make Light think that was what was going on. This was to happen after Misa was going to be pronounced dead over the television. Rem was to give the Death Note to Ryuzaki, but Misa was going still be it's possessor. It was going to be this way as long as Misa never used the death note again. Misa had to explain the thirteen day rule was a fake before Ryuzaki came up with this plan.

"Are your nervous?" asked Rem.

"Yes." she admitted and turned to her side. The private doctor Ryuzaki hired had told her the day before that she was now officially two months pregnant. In two weeks they would do an ultrasound. Misa already had a tiny bump, but most of it was just in Misa's head. Anyone who looked at her and knew her wouldn't even fathom that she was pregnant.

Misa's cell phone chirped some J-pop song and the screen read "Ryuzaki"

"Hey-lo." she said.

"Misa. Today's the day. If you want to see your publicized death it will be on Sakura TV for sure at 1:00."

"Sakura TV? Couldn't my death be broadcasted somewhere classier?" sighed Misa.

"Other channels are planning on broadcasting it during the news. Sakura is getting it out as soon as possible. They have been following your hospital stay quite closely."

"Well it's almost ten till one now, I'll turn it on there. Bye bye Ryuzaki." said Misa. Ryuzaki hung up without saying anything else.

Misa flipped on the TV and it began shortly after.

_________

"Misa Amane was pronounced dead today at 11:34 A.M. due to an accident while filming on new made for TV movie that was to premiere on channel 36 in a few months. Her death comes as a shock to all of her fans, family and friends. The hospital room was private so a final interview never happened…." the man continued but Light was beyond shocked – he couldn't hear anymore. One of the first things that ran through his mind was that this was too much of coincidence. She was hurt the exact day he was planning on killing her. It was just too much.

Ryuk wanted to laugh so hard. He could see her life span over her head, she wasn't going to die that day. It was highly unlikely that there were anymore death notes out there, and if there were – why would they kill Misa? So he knew that something had made Misa fake her own death. But if he told Light….Well how much fun would that be?

Light wouldn't have even been watching Sakura TV if not for Ryuzaki who told him to watch TV at that moment.

"So Light, do you posses your own death note?" asked Ryuzaki very casually.

"No!…Misa's dead? Ryuzaki I need to go." said Light and hung up. Before he had time to react Rem floated through the wall to retrieve the death note.

"Rem…Why are you here?" asked Light as she floated to the room that was Misa and Light's.

"I have come to retrieve Gelus's death note. I did what he asked me and now it is mine." said Rem.

"What do you mean? Was she not supposed to live longer than this?" asked Light, as the reality started sinking in.

"No. She halved her life for you twice for you Light Yagami. She always destined to have a short life and you made it shorter. She loved you Light Yagami and you betrayed her. I could see her life was running short but she spent her last days happy."

"Why didn't she die instantly if she was supposed to die? And what do you mean happy, she was in a hospital!" said Light getting angry. He thought this was all an elaborate Ryuzaki ruse.

"Death has no promises. You never know how you will die. Death, unless altered by the death note, will be whatever is the most likely to happen in the human's life most of the time." said Rem and retrieved the death note.

"Light Yagami, Misa was happy her last few days because she thought of you the entire time. She felt like she would be with you when she got out. Unfortunately she never did get to leave." said Rem and left.

Light stood there stunned, Ryuk couldn't hold back anymore. He broke into laughter.

"How perfect for you, Light!" exclaimed Ryuk, "Misa died and you didn't even have to lift a finger."

Light couldn't say anything. There was something empty inside of him, maybe it was the fact the he wasn't the one who had killed Misa. Maybe it was remorse, for planning her death when her destined death was supposed to happen so close to his planning. Or maybe it was just emptiness that comes when you lose someone you love. But Light wasn't like that so it couldn't have been the latter. He had no attachment with anybody. He was ready to kill whenever needed, even his own mother.

Light's mind started working. He still thought that Ryuzaki was up to something. It was all just to perfect, to coincidental. What if Misa had overheard him….What if she asked Ryuzaki to help her? What if she went off and blabbed everything. The emptiness was quickly feeling with anger. It all made perfect sense. He had a few pieces of paper left from the death note, he would write Misa's name.

As an insurance policy.


	6. Could It Be Love?

Ryuzaki was no fool, he knew that Light would be suspicious of Misa's death and would probably write her name in the death note as an insurance policy. Which is why before Light got home from working on the investigation a few days before the house completely tore apart looking for pieces of paper. They were replaced with regular notebook paper, the house was put back _**exactly**_ as it was found, and camera's were installed everywhere so they could see any names he might write down – and then the criminals would "die" or at least that would be what was broadcasted on TV.

Within minutes of Rem's departure, Light dug out a few sheets of paper and started writing Misa's name on the top one. Writing a time and date. Then he wrote, "Suicide. After leaving a note simply saying, "I cannot live without Light." Misa Amane jumps off the tallest building she could find"

Ryuzaki smiled. Misa had explained every single trap Light had set in the house. Pencil lead in the front door, a piece of paper in a few door, or in the sides of drawers. Light had no idea he was being watched. Ryuzaki's body was cold from excitement, he had enough to lock him away if he was the judge, jury, and executioner. But before he could inform the rest of the team, he would have to have a bit more evidence.

Ryuzaki put the tape in a drawer and decided to visit Misa. He loved her, but had bad social skills. He had been practically a hermit most of his life. He didn't know how to pursue her. And now probably wouldn't be the best time, her being pregnant and all.

______

"Her death came to a shock to fans everywhere. Misa-Misa's funeral will be held…" said a TV in the background as Misa turned the volume down.

"At least the had good pictures of me on the news." said Misa.

"How is your funeral going to done? Will the casket be closed?" asked Rem.

"No Ryuzaki is super smart! He knows a person that can make wax people! He's going to have them make a wax me and then cover it with something that feels like skin. It's totally gross, but it's so awesome! Light will never know….Did he say anything about whenever you got the notebook?" asked Misa hopefully. She really wanted him to miss her, he wanted him to hurt, maybe even cry. Even though Misa was starting to wonder just how human he really was.

"No. He asked some questions. I think he questions whether you are really dead or not." said Rem.

"Oh. Well it doesn't surprise me. Ryuzaki said that he was going to do anything he could to protect me! He said Light might think I wasn't really dead, but he promised me that everything was taken care of." said Misa. At that moment the door opened. Ryuzaki stepped in, kicked off his shoes, and looked at Misa.

"Hey!" she said.

"How are you doing?" he asked and sat on a chair next to the one she was sitting in.

"Bored! I feel like I haven't seen the sun in years. But it's totally okay, I know I have to do this."

"Yes."

"So did Light say anything to you about me when you told him to watch Sakura?"

"Not a lot. He wrote your name on what he believes to be a piece of death note paper to insure that you really are dead."

Misa let her head fall and she stared at her knees, "I'm going to be honest with you. I thought that he would be completely beside himself. We lived together, I've been part of his life for a while now…I thought I meant more to him. I thought….he…..loved me." said Misa and she started to sob. Ryuzaki really wanted to comfort her. To embrace her. But shyness won the best of him, so he tried to say something comforting. But what? For the very first time in Ryuzaki's life he was at a loss of words. This had never happened to him before. He had always been quick witted, so why couldn't he think of something to say.

Silence, except for the occasional quiet sob, filled the room for what seemed like hours (when in reality, it was only minutes) before Ryuzaki finally said something.

"I understand Light." said Ryuzaki. "I'm sure he was a very different person before he possessed the death note. An ideal world does sound excellent. A Utopia. But he is nothing more than a murderer. No one person can judge others with such mannerisms. I think you need someone better."

"Like who? I don't want anybody. I don't deserve anybody." said Misa. Her heart was completely broke.

"Misa. You deserve a lot. Your very talented and….. p-pretty." said Ryuzaki, doing (twice in one day) something he had never done before. Stuttered. He always knew what he wanted to say.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki. For everything!" said Misa before hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." said Ryuzaki and left quickly. A sound came over the room. Misa had no idea what it was, she had never heard it before. It was Rem. She was laughing.

"Rem." said Misa and looked at her funny. "You laughed."

"He is incredibly attracted to you Misa." said Rem before ceasing her laughter, but a smile still remained on her face. Misa had heard Ryuk laugh, she knew it was possible for a Shinigami to laugh, but Rem had never had a display of any emotion before.

"What? No way." said Misa and waved dismissively.

"Yes. Can you not tell?"

"I guess not. I know Ryuzaki had said before that he could fall for me, but…I don't know – I thought he was half-joking. But there is no way. He's so smart, and I'm ordinary. I'm not stupid, but I can't keep up with him. He deserves more than me" said Misa.

_____

Watari was waiting for Ryuzaki in the parking garage of the building. Light sat in the back seat and started chewing on his thumbnail.

"You seem very tense, Ryuzaki." said Watari as he positioned himself behind the driver's seat.

"I'm stressed. We are so close to proving that Light is Kira, but I'm afraid that he will see through something, that he will figure everything out. Light is my equal in intelligence. I'm eighty percent sure that I could fine a hole in my plan somewhere if I were Light." said L and found himself a chocolate bar he had stashed away in the back. He tore off a piece and popped it in his mouth.

"You could have just called Misa." pointed out Watari. Ryuzaki just pretended that he had never said and turned his attention back to his candy bar. Ryuzaki really did like her, but he couldn't allow himself to fall in love. And why would she love him? She was a star - she was an actress, a singer, a model. She deserved more than him.


	7. The Funeral

Cameras were all over for Misa's funeral. Light refused to talk to any of them as he made his way to the front of the church. The he saw her, it was Misa. He touched the arm, it was soft skin. Cold as ice. Even if this wasn't her, he wrote her name on the death note paper. She's really dead.

Light viewed Misa as one of the evil people he was trying to get rid of in the world. She killed innocent people to get to him. She was a murderer. He was in a sense, but he killed only bad people. But he started thinking. Misa's family and she was there to see it all. That would take a toll on anybody.

"You must be Light." said a average height plump woman. She had blue eyes and slightly graying hair amongst her dirty blonde. "My name is Yemana. I'm Misa's Aunt."

"Nice to meet you." said Light and bowed.

"Oh Misa used to say so much about you." she said and looked at Light with her tear streaked face, "I'm glad she had someone here. She moved away after her career started to pick up. It was hard for her to stay home after….well you know."

"Yeah." said Light silently. Actually Misa rarely spoke about the incident. The only time she had ever really said much about the murder of her family was when she was explaining to him that she was his savior.

"Well it was nice it was nice to meet you Light." she said and patted his hand. She seemed very nice, like one of those older ladies who were real friendly and pinched your cheeks if you were under the age of twenty.

The funeral was emotional. There were a lot of people there, mostly fans. Misa didn't have a large family. A good amount of friends showed up too. Light saw the entire task force, Watari, L, everybody was there sitting in the back. Matsuda was especially upset.

Mr. Yagami came up to his son after the service was over and held his son tight.

"I'm sorry for your loss, son." he said. Light hugged him back and tried to act genuinely upset. Ryuzaki was the next to approach him.

"Light after the burial you need to come to headquarters. I'm afraid you are a suspect in Misa's death." said Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki! My son's girlfriends just died! Have some sympathy!" commanded Mr. Yagami, "Misa's death was a tragic accident. He does not have a death note."

_____

"How'd the funeral go?" asked Misa and Ryuzaki and Watari found their way into Misa's hiding place.

"I'm about 80% Light thinks that you died when the "spotlight fell on you" and about 99.99% percent he thinks that you are dead. The cameras will be removed from Light's apartment as soon as possible to ensure he doesn't find them." said Ryuzaki.

"So Misa is safe?" asked Rem.

"Yes, Shinigami. Misa should be completely safe here. I'm going to go check on the security cameras around here." said Ryuzaki and left the room.

"Doesn't he have people to do that?" asked Misa.

"Ryuzaki is not letting anybody but himself see the security cameras. He is making sure that you are as safe as possible, Miss Amane." smiled Watari.

"Oh. Hey Watari, how long have you been working for Ryuzaki." said Misa.

"I raised Ryuzaki since he was young. I adopted him. You see ma'am there is an orphanage in England and I learned about Ryuzaki there. He was a remarkable child. Still is. Although he is not a child anymore." said Watari.

"Oh, so you not his butler?"

"No ma'am. I've been working with him since he became a detective."

"So you're like his dad?"

"Legally speaking."

"Wait, Ryuzaki is an orphan? How sad! What happened to his parents?" asked Misa ready to cry for Ryuzaki being a very empathetic person.

"I don't think Ryuzaki would like me to go into that, ma'am."

"Oh." said Misa and wiped her eyes. She could imagine all the awful things he could have gone through. Maybe his parents were killed in front of him, or they had are car wreck and he was the only one to survive.

There was silence before Ryuzaki finally emerged back into the room, "The camera's are all working and the security system is working too."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me!" said Misa and smiled.

"You ready, Watari?" asked Ryuzaki and Watari nodded. They left and Misa smiled. Everything was going to be okay. Wasn't it?

"Oh." said Misa.

"What is the matter?" asked Rem.

Misa made a mad dash to the bathroom, "I'm gonna throw up!"


	8. Feelings Develop

It had been three months since Misa's "funeral" and Light had been cleared from Misa's investigation that Ryuzaki had been conducting to keep suspicion from rising. While Light felt a weight lifted to have Misa and Rem gone, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely coming home to his empty apartment.

Light sat there and started scribbling names into the death note that Ryuk had managed to get him from the Shinigami realm for what could have been described as an orchard of apples. Light didn't ask the circumstances of how is it was obtained, as long as he had it and the deaths could continue it was good.

"Light you're so boring!" exclaimed Ryuk completely bored now that Ryuzaki had eased of Light little by little.

"I'm sorry that you're not entertained, why don't you go out for a while?" asked Light getting annoyed with his Shinigami.

"Those people are boring too!" exclaimed Ryuk. Light ignored him. Completely frustrated Ryuk decided he would take Light's advice and fly around for a while. Anything was better than this.

_____

Misa sat on the couch watching television with her hands resting on her stomach. She was looking pregnant in her second trimester. She had decided not to know that name of the baby until it was born. It wasn't like she was going to have a baby shower or be able to go shopping for it anyway. Misa had started to go stir crazy.

Rem went out for a couple of hours everyday to give Misa some alone time, which Misa loved. Although she was grateful to have some company, Rem wasn't very good companionship.

"Ugh." said Misa. She loved her baby which she affectionately referred to as "fat head" because of the ultrasound picture where the baby looked like it had a larger head than what could fit on the body. The doctor said that it would grow and be more proportionate as time went on.

Misa heard the door open, "Ryuzaki!" Excitement took over whenever Ryuzaki came to visit Misa. She loved having some human contact.

"Hello Misa. How are you feeling?" asked Ryuzaki as he crouched-sat in the chair not far from Misa.

"Tired, crampy, and my feet hurt. But other than that fine." laughed Misa, "Here look at the most recent ultrasound pictures." said Misa. Ryuzaki held them between his forefinger and thumb and tilted his head. "That's my little fathead." laughed Misa.

Ryuzaki didn't know what to say. So he just simply looked at the pictures.

"I meant to tell you, I believe that Light has obtained another death note. The deaths have started back. Light had one death note – which we have. And you had one death note – which Rem has. So if we can catch him with it and see all the names written in it, we will have enough to convict him."

"Ryuzaki, can I ask you something?" asked Misa.

"Yes?" asked Ryuzaki puzzled. Misa didn't seem to care much about Light at the moment. It was because Misa had complete faith that Ryuzaki would convict Light.

"Watari told me a while back ago that you were an orphan." said Misa who had stopped thinking about this since she had learned about it, "But he wouldn't tell me what happened to your parents. If you don't want to tell met it's fine."

Ryuzaki (not used to talking about himself at all) just looked at her for a moment. Then started, "My parents....left me on the doorstep of an orphanage in England called Wammy House when I was five."

"Why?" asked Misa.

"I tried to find that out myself. I tracked them down when I was thirteen but they were both dead. It seems that my father died of cancer and my mother killed herself a few years later. But this was a few years after they left me at Wammy House." said Ryuzaki, who had not gone back to that memory in years.

"That's so sad. Maybe they couldn't afford you or something like that."

"People don't want to be around me and I imagine the same was true when I with my parents. I can be rather direct and Watari is the only person that's ever understood me. Even the other children at the school I attended stayed away from me. I'm just not someone people want to be around. The people I like generally don't like me" said Ryuzaki.

"I like to be around you." smiled Misa.

"That's kind of you to say but you don't have much choice. I'm the only person who knows that you are here."

"That's not it. You didn't have to help me and after you found out that I'm the second Kira, you didn't try to condemn me. You helped me. I think your great Ryuzaki." smiled Misa, "I like you."

"I like you too." admitted Ryuzaki.

"Oh!" it kicked. Here feel said Misa and placed Ryuzaki's hand over her stomach. She kept her warm hand rested over his cold hand as he felt a small movement.

_____

Rem was heading back to the building where Misa was being held. She liked to give Misa some time to herself so she just breezed through the city. But little to her knowledge something bad had just happened.

"Rem?" said Ryuk as he saw Rem floating off in the distance. A wide smile went over his face. He decided to follow her. _What could she be doing here?_ He wondered.


	9. The Truth Is Revealed

Silently stalking Rem, like a lion would its prey, Ryuk followed practically buzzing with excitement. What in the world would bring Rem back to the human world? She surely wouldn't drop the notebook somewhere in the human world. This was a lot more interesting than sitting around watching Light all day. There was not challenge for Light anymore, which made everything very dull.

Rem phased through the wall and Ryuk smirked. She was here with someone. Ryuk flew to the roof and went down floor to floor until he saw something that made him want to split his side. Misa was alive and pregnant. Now something to wonder, Should he tell Light? This would be something to keep under his hat until a rainy day. With a loud cackle Ryuk flew off back to Light.

____

"What is it, Misa?" asked Ryuzaki as Misa shuddered.

"I thought I heard something. But it was probably just my imagination." said Misa as she lay on the couch with her feet propped up.

"I need to go back to headquarters." said Ryuzaki and was about to open the door when Misa asked, "Will you come back tomorrow? I would really like the company."

"Yes." said Ryuzaki and shut the door behind him.

Misa started giggling and got up to go take a nap.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Rem as she followed Misa.

"I don't want to say." said Misa the looked at Rem and grinned, "All right, you drug it out of me! I think I love Ryuzaki!"

"Well he's fond of you." said Rem.

"You've said that, but I don't know." said Misa, "But you never know if you don't try." Misa looked down at her large abdomen, "But I think I'm going to wait until after the baby is born…..If he will still have me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Light and Ryuzaki are mortal enemies. Ryuzaki might not want to have anything to do with it. And you can't love me and not my child."

___

Light was getting incredibly bored with his life. It was empty. Yes he was the god of the new world. But he had to admit that he missed Misa. She wasn't the bad person he always thought she was. Late at night he would think about her and all that he had learned about her.

Misa was lonely and hated evil people – just like Light. But she had a more blurred line of right and wrong. If he would have guided her, she would have been different. And another thought kept tugging at him – was she pregnant when she died? Did he kill his own child? Sure a child would be liability, but he could have home-schooled it and taught it right.

____

Three more months had passed and it was really starting to show on Misa. It was only four more weeks until her due date. Ryuzaki stayed with Misa whenever he had the time. They talked, they laughed (well Misa did, Ryuzaki smiled), and really opened up. Misa knew that she loved Ryuzaki and Ryuzaki knew that he loved Misa.

Ryuk was practically going out of his mind trying to keep the secret until it would make everything the most entertaining. Ryuk had learned a lot by dropping into the hiding place. The most exciting thing was that Ryuzaki knew everything about Light being Kira.

Light was looking up criminals on the internet when Ryuk thought that maybe it would be fun to start the fun up. He started laughing, "Light your so unaware."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Light annoyed.

Ryuk shook his head and laughed, "Hyuk hyuk, the information I have for you will cost you."

"Let me guess, an apple?"

"Yes, but I want the whole freakin' produce section's apples!" commanded Ryuk.

"Forget it. Your information isn't worth that." said Light. Ryuk started splitting his sides again. The laughter was giving Light a headache.

"Fine!" yelled Light and left the apartment. Within the hour Ryuk had all the apples he would ever want. The woman at the store looked at Light strangely but he didn't feel any need to explain himself. Let her use her imagination.

"Now what do you know?" asked Light. Ryuk had to know something, he usually didn't do this. Although Light new that Ryuk wasn't on his side or Ryuzaki's – so whatever he was about to tell him was all for Ryuk's own entertainment.

"Okay." said Ryuk as he devoured a red juicy apple, "Misa isn't dead."

"What? Ryuk don't screw with me!" said Light angrily.

This made Ryuk's day, "It's true. I can take you to her. Well Ryuzaki probably has surveillance on her. Seeing how he's trying to protect her since he knows every single thing about you being Kira. Yep she blabbed it all."

"They must of switched out the death note paper I had with regular paper, Misa probably told them all of my tricks to hide it! Well I have a real death note now. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to have her shoot Ryuzaki then herself." said Light as he rushed off to his death note.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." sang Ryuk.

"Why note?"

"She's pregnant with your own little Kira Jr."

"What?" said Light in complete disbelief.

"Yep, I saw her. It looks like she's shoplifting a watermelon."

"Why are you telling me all of this? It seems you are trying to help me out…" said Light suspiciously.

"I'm ready for some excitement and I bet you somebody will be dead before the night's over."


	10. The End

Light was overcome with the strangest emotions. He felt a strange feeling that made his chest prickle and his head flood with thoughts of what Misa was thinking during this whole ordeal. It was guilt. But the gears were turning in his mind. Misa had proved herself to be untrustworthy. If she would have just told her about the pregnancy, she would have lived. But now. Now he was going to convince her to come back to him, that he was mistaken, and all he wants is a life together. He will even offer to give up the death note if that will make her happy. Then after the baby is born, Misa will die. Then Light can have an heir, a prince to the new world.

___

"Ugh!" shouted Misa as she readjusted herself on the couch.

"Something wrong, Misa?" asked Rem.

"I just have this horrible feeling. It's making my heart beat super fast, I feel like it's going to explode." said Misa. The feeling was so strong it was about to bring her to tears.

"Maybe it is just hormones." suggested Ryuzaki not really knowing much about the female anatomy during pregnancy but during the past few months he had heard, "oh it's just hormones" a lot.

"I don't know maybe. Do you remember being pregnant, Rem?" asked Misa as she looked up at Rem.

"No. I told you Misa, I remember nothing of my human life." said Rem. Misa placed her hands over her stomach and caressed it.

"I never want to forget my little fathead." said Misa.

Ryuzaki continued to type on his computer. Misa struggled to get up but managed to do it and looked over Ryuzaki's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Misa.

"I'm working on a case." said Ryuzaki simply. Misa knew that was end of conversation. Some cases he just didn't feel comfortable talking about. The baby was turning somersaults in Misa's stomach and she was so ready to have the baby. It was killing her not to be able to decorate the baby room, have a baby shower, or anything like that. This brought her to tears in a matter of minutes.

"Whatshh shthee mather?" asked Ryuzaki as he bit into a cupcake. She just simply shook her head. He tore a bit of his white cupcake and offered it to her. She took it and smiled.

____

Light was driving like a crazy person listening to Ryuk's directions to the place where Misa was staying. He had the death note clutched in his hand tightly. The sun was setting as Light pulled into a parking lot across a large concrete building. A sign in front was giving the illusion that bank was eventually going to be there.

Self-preservation kept Light from making the eye deal. As Light pulled himself out of the car he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun he had stolen from his father. He had a plan.

___

"Ryuzaki, Light Yagami is on the premises. He just shot three of the security guards. He is making his way to where Misa is, I'm not sure how he found out, but you need to get her out of there." said Watari's voice over a small radio next to L. Fear shot up Misa's spine and she started to cry.

"How did he find me?!!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, Misa. I won't let him hurt you." said Ryuzaki and put his arms around her.

As he said that the door knob was shot off. The door swung open. A crazy eyed Light was staring at the both of them. Light's eyes grew wide as he saw a pregnant Misa in Ryuzaki's arms. It was going to be even easier to kill her after baby was born now.

"Light." said Ryuzaki.

"Don't you mean, Kira?" said Light. Misa could swear she could see red in his eyes. Ryuk was cackling darkly behind him. It was like watching a demon and his minion.

"Light, please don't hurt me." said Misa as she started sobbing hard.

"Misa, I would never hurt you. You must of overheard me all those months ago. I wasn't really going to do it. It was a hard time for me. Misa I want you and I want our child. I want us to raise our child in the new world." said Light. Misa wanted to believe him, but she knew she couldn't.

"Light, I can't trust you." said Misa. Light moved closer to her. In the blink of an eye, Ryuzaki was on top of Light trying his best to keep his hand from the trigger. A single shot was fired, Misa screamed, and Light stood up splattered with blood.

"Ryuzaki!" screamed Misa.

"Misa he was in our way." said Light.

"No he wasn't! I loved him!" shouted Misa. Rem reached for her death note and Light shouted, "If you even try to write my name in that death note, I will shoot Misa."

"Light Yagami, you evil person." said Rem.

"Misa, I want this child. I want an heir." said Light.

"Light." said Misa she said and trembled as he put his arm around her. She used to be comforted by this but now it just frightened her. Misa could around Light's arm and see that Ryuzaki was still alive. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, his own insurance, a piece of the death note he carried around at all times. He used his own blood to spell out Light's name.

40….

"Light. You wanted me dead." said Misa.

38…

"I was just having a hard time, Misa. I love you." smiled Light.

31…

"What made you change your mind about having children?"

26…

"Because we need an heir to the new world. He could be the successor to the Kira name. He can make sure the world is filled with only good and pure."

15….

14…

13…

12…

11…

10…

"Light?" said Misa as she pulled herself away.

9….

"Yes?" said Light as he grinned at her.

8…

7….

6…

5…

4…

"I"

3...

"Hate"

2…

"You"

1…

Light grabbed his chest and exclaimed. Misa took this chance to grab the gun out of his hand and watch him die, "I'm glad our child will never know you."

With his final breathe his cursed Misa before descending into eternal sleep. Misa ran to Ryuzaki's side and wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Other than the bullet hole in my side, yeah." he smiled at her. Misa picked up Ryuzaki's phone and found Watari's number, informed of what was happening. Ambulances came, Watari policed the police, and Misa's water broke. Right there in amidst all of the excitement.

Misa laid in the hospital bed and looked at Rem, "I'm about to give birth to this baby, Rem. I want to get rid of the eyes. I couldn't bear seeing my child's life span."

"The only way to do that would be to give up ownership of the death note." said Rem.

"But I don't want to forget you."

"I will always be with you regardless, Misa."

Misa thought long and hard. After a few minutes she smiled, "I give up ownership of my death note."

Rem smiled and flew off. She left Misa to live out the rest of her days with her child, and her true love. She flew back to the Shinigami realm, but was stopped. A white light came down on her and felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, warmth. Her long and warped body started to alter. Her bony body was covered with skin and she was starting to look human. Blonde hair fell on her shoulders and she was radiant. Angel wings sprouted from her back. She didn't deserve to be a Shinigami and she didn't deserve nothingness. God could interfere with the death note's rules.

Rem heard a voice in her head that she was to be her great great _great _granddaughter's guardian angel

___

"Push, Misa!" said the doctor. There was a scream from Misa, then quiet, then a baby crying.

"It's a girl." said the doctor. The baby was cleaned up and was handed to Misa in a pink blanket. She was beautiful. She had brown eyes and blonde curls.

"What's her name?" asked the nurse.

"Hmm… Aiko. It means beloved." said Misa and smiled at her daughter, "Yes. Aiko Lawliet Amane." She had no idea where Lawliet came from but she knew she wanted it as her daughter's middle name. She knew Light was Kira, although she didn't know how he killed. She knew Ryuzaki saved her. She also knew she loved him.

Misa was rolled into Ryuzaki's hospital room with Aiko in her arms.

"Misa." he said.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. I want you to meet Aiko."

"Hello Aiko." he said and smiled at the gorgeous baby girl.

"Ryuzaki, I want to thank you for everything. We owe our lives to you." said Misa and smiled at Ryuzaki.

"I love you too." he said.

"What?" said Misa confused.

"In the hiding place, you said you loved me. I love you too." he said. Misa leaned over to Ryuzaki and kissed him tenderly. The baby gurgled and they both laughed. There began their life togther.

The End

_____________--------------____________-----------_________

All righty that's it. I know the whole thing with Rem was really corny, but hey what can I say? I'm a lover of the corn. But anyway, please review, tell me what you think. Thank you very very much!


End file.
